Eight O'Clock
by BLAYNK
Summary: Noah walks in on a very asleep Rachel. Puckleberry.


"Noah?" Rachel stared at the slack jawed at her on her bed. "What time is it?" Rubbing her eyes she let her eyes wander over his face, he was wearing his glasses today—probably because the slushy he received yesterday ruined his contacts.

"Almost eight. Why are you…" He turned his back to her as she looked down at herself.

"Shit!" she cursed grabbing the blankets that were falling off her bed, along with her towel from last nights shower. "Sorry."

"No prob." Noah peeked over his shoulder. "Is it safe?"

"It's fine Noah." Rachel wasn't bothered by the fact that Noah had seen her naked—they grew up together, they used to have freaking baths together when they were younger for god's sake. "It was very honourable of you to turn around."

"Uh…sure…" He came over and sat on her bed next to her.

"Why are you here so early?" She raised an eyebrow up at him as he blushed.

"Bored. Had a hot tub to clean this morning." He shrugged glancing at her. "You're normally up by this time…so I thought I'd come like hang out with you."

"I see, well I was…uh…up late last night." She didn't want to mention she had tried masturbation—which didn't work for her at all.

"I could see that." Noah raised his eyebrows up at her this time.

"Um…can I ask you a personal question?" Rachel pouted up at him. She wanted to be exceptional at everything.

"Sure baby. I'm your man now. Ask me anything." He sprawled out on her bed, rolling onto his stomach to face her.

"How do girls masturbate?" Whatever he had been expecting her to ask, Rachel realised that hadn't been it.

"I don't know. Probably…uh…finger themselves." His eyebrows drew together as he thought. "I could help you…uh…I mean…if you want?"

"Please? I just don't get it, touching myself just feels weird, and I don't really have anything to imagine in my head." She whined. "I can't do it."

"Baby, sit against the headboard." He shifted her towards the head of the bed. "Now let the blankets down."

She hesitantly let them fall, even though it was Noah she was slightly embarrassed now, before she had simply been naked, but now he'd see…there…at a levelled height to his face.

"Rach, spread you're legs a bit for me baby." He grabbed her thighs as he army crawled up the bed. Doing as he asked she let him take her hands and lead her to her core.

"This is embarrassing." Rachel flushed as he grinned up at her sweetly. "What are you doing?" She squeaked as he flicked his tongue out, hitting her clit. Jumping slightly she stared down at him, blushing madly.

"Helping you." He gazed up at her. "You want to masturbate, and I can help."

"'Kay." She watched as he dragged her fingers softly down her folds, his other hand caressing her bareness.

"God, baby, I don't think I can help you do this much longer." He shifted his hips awkwardly. "Stick a finger inside yourself." She obeyed silently, biting her lip as he nipped at her.

"Noah…" she breathed out shakily. "Could we…maybe have sex?"

"Not now, later, I wanna help you get off first." He smiled sweetly up to her, raising himself so he was kneeling in front of her, chastely kissing her as he came to her level.

"Noah, I…fuck…" she raised her hips as she touched a certain spot inside herself. "I love you Noah, thank you."

"Anytime." He caressed her sides, watching as she fingered herself, as she unconsciously adding two more fingers. God her hands were tiny—she was tiny—and he was suddenly questioning whether or not he'd break her once they did have sex.

"No—ah!" She convulsed around her fingers, squeezing her eyes out and groaning loudly. As she breathed heavily after coming down from her high, he took her hand and cleaned her off with his tongue.

"Can I make love to you?" He could care less right now how small she was, or if she was officially ready after three weeks of being with him. He was horny as hell. "Please Rachel?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled at him, wiggling her hips as he tackled her against the headboard, pinning her there with no escape.

"Shit…" He ripped his shirt and pants off, he could care less that they were brand new or that his mother was going to kill him for it.

It was slow and painful and god she was so fucking tight he almost creamed right then, but he was doing it properly, and at the end as she cuddled against his side, not the least bit upset that she didn't get off for him coming to early—which he pouted about 'cause that shit just never happened to him, it wasn't kosher DAMMIT! But she gave him butterfly and Eskimo kisses, it really was worth it, even though she cried at first.


End file.
